


The Godfather

by Katyaonthecliff (Bluefarewell)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, The Godfather (1972 1974 1990), The Godfather - Mario Puzo
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Italian Mafia, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2019-10-14 00:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17498099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefarewell/pseuds/Katyaonthecliff
Summary: 教父AU，全员黑化，可能有不适，都是我的责任。看多了他们自由平等博爱的一面，我想看看他们情同手足彼此捍卫的一面。





	1. Chapter 1

欧福拉吉·马德兰小姐举行婚礼那天，几乎整个纽约城的显贵都出席了，尽管目标不是为了那对看上去幸福得过头，连彼此打量的目光都流露出一股傻气的漂亮新人。不是这样。虽然马德兰小姐的美貌名声在外，却不是个有脑子的姑娘，她拒绝了巴茨尼家族的小儿子，反倒找了个一穷二白的小子做她的丈夫，这消息一度轰动了社交界。不过，关于这个年轻姑娘的一切，尚不足以让有权有势的人们把目光集中在她身上。令人肃然起敬的是新娘的父亲，人人都知道，在这样一个大喜的日子，怠慢主人的邀请是不明智的。这场盛典中真正稳操大局的只有一个人——教父，马德兰老头子。何况，坊间流传这样一句话：一个西西里人不能在他女儿婚礼当天拒绝任何人的请求。人人都知道。

他们说，教父最重视家庭，但身为五大家族中最低调的一员，这个家庭的组成却是一个谜。大部分人甚至对自己毕恭毕敬的对象是否真的来自南方故土都没有十足的把握。毕竟，在橄榄色皮肤的流氓到处晃荡的小意大利区，很难想象背后掌控一切的人还能出自什么别的地方。于是，马德兰先生就被默认为是西西里圈子的人，和其他几大家族的领导者一样。

滨海蒙特勒伊有个听上去就和新大陆格格不入的名字，这座镇子保留了完整的前殖民地景观，是曾经法国人留下来的地盘之一，更早的历史没人清楚，只知道当地的首富大约是靠制造业起家，又慢慢衰落。在五大家族把它纳入自己的势力范围之前，这里几乎是一片混乱。谋杀、暴力和抢劫每天都在发生，当地警方耸耸肩，表示无能为力，一早放弃了自己的职责。后来，一个带着南部口音的外乡人来到了这里。他自称姓马德兰，在法国发家，为滨海蒙特勒伊带来了橄榄油生意、烧制工业和厂房，连带把医院、孤儿院和学校修缮一新，慢慢地，甚至连街区里的暴力事件都少了。迅速膨胀起来的小镇当然不能逃过其他势力的眼睛，几番较量过后，巴茨尼和寇里奥家族丢掉了一部分地盘，全美各大家族的席位之列悄然多了一个名字，而马德兰先生由于其行事作风，也得了一个“教父”的称号。在地下世界，这个名号不仅意味着权威，还意味着他与众不同的那种慈爱之心。乍看上去，你很难相信这个头发花白、神色庄重的老人便是那座举重若轻的权力大厦之主。凡是求到他面前的，无论是无依无靠的侨民或是惹上了麻烦的贫苦人，他一视同仁。人人都称赞教父的慈悲，找他帮忙，为他效力，人人也都在背后议论纷纷，有关马德兰扑朔迷离的身世和古怪的家族规矩。比如他家财万贯却总是保持着一种隐修士般的简朴，比如他从未在人前提起过自己的妻子，他的儿子们也学习父亲这种谨慎的作风，对家族历史守口如瓶；再比如他那个格外热闹、挤满了胆大妄为的年轻人的家，和那个全家最为受宠的女儿。

短短一个上午，花园里已经容纳了无数的客人，一时人声鼎沸，热闹非凡。眼下，马德兰先生正坐在长桌边和新娘子谈话，他的几个儿子簇拥在周围商量事情。其中最年长的叫巴阿雷，一板一眼的礼服里套了件朱红的马甲，借以显示和身着正装的兄弟们有所不同。他已近而立之年，是马德兰家族赫赫有名的扛把子，以火爆的脾气和对闹事无法抑制的热爱而闻名，十来岁时就靠拳头在全蒙特勒伊打出了一片名堂。马德兰先生一度想让大儿子进法学院，却很快被巴阿雷以“决不当律师”的理由拒绝。于是，他便早早参与了家族事务，把念大学的苦差事一溜烟推给别的兄弟。即使在家里，这个任性的怪人也一刻都停不下来，随处可见他游荡的身影。巴阿雷表面冲动鲁莽，实则胆大心细。也因为这个，很多人都相信马德兰先生迟早会指名他为自己的继承人。

站在马德兰先生身后的青年是家族顾问，几兄弟中的次子，公白飞。和锋芒毕露的巴阿雷不同，公白飞无论在身高和强壮程度上都略次于他的长兄。他待人接物无可挑剔，总是挂着温和的微笑，是那种有学者之风的人，大脑里装满了随时随地都能派上用场的各类知识，从冷僻的天文学原理到如何治疗枪伤。但懂行的人明白，“参谋”——或者更直白些，应该叫“军师”——一词，已经表明这个青年的城府并没有看上去那么简单。这举重若轻的职务意味着他是老头子的左右手，也是他的心灵和头脑，更是唯一知晓家族所有生意细节和机密的人。他自大学毕业便开始为家族效力，事实证明，教父没有看错人，“永远不要在公白飞面前撒谎”是所有人心照不宣的一条原则。那双和善的眼睛能迅速看透事情的核心，也能让潜在的矛盾和阴谋无所遁形。

排行老三的格朗泰尔仅比公白飞小一岁，家族中公认最捉摸不透的一员。毕业后，他没有像其他的兄弟一样选择经商或参军，而是跑去欧洲大陆游历了一段时日，对外宣称研究艺术。回国后，他曾投资过艺术品生意，也曾半真半假地在画廊和美术学院度过无所事事的时光，最后照例一事无成。格朗泰尔没有继承家族事业的野心，准确地说，这颗忧郁、苦涩、尖锐的心灵似乎对人类社会的任何教条和信念都缺乏兴趣。与吊儿郎当、满不在乎的外表相反，他实际上是个格斗好手，需要的时候枪法也准，时常在激战中给巴阿雷当副手。格朗泰尔终日以嘲讽和酒精过活，但那副消沉厌世与怀疑主义的外表背后，却隐藏着某种可怕的狂热，用公白飞的话说，他这位兄弟拥有无与伦比的忠诚，“只是缺乏一个宣泄的借口”。

除了这三位和没有到场的小儿子，还有几个为家族办事、常常出入大宅的青年，在马德兰家族庞大的关系网中如同围绕太阳的卫星。只要稍加留意，便很难忽视这些亲如一家的年轻人。其中最受宠爱的无疑是今天婚礼的主角，马德兰先生的独女。五大家族的塔塔基里亚不屑一顾地评论，那个老东西对女儿爱得昏了头，居然允许她挑了个没头没脑的美国穷光蛋来当自己的丈夫，而不是跟其他家族联姻。欧福拉吉·马德兰小姐少女时期常用的名字是“珂赛特”，是家中年龄最小的孩子，她也是马德兰先生的子女中唯一一个会用带点调皮的口吻叫他“爸爸”的，剩下的几人都半尊敬半调侃地称他为“老头子”。此刻，身着结婚礼服的她光彩照人，天真烂漫，神情中没有一点儿美国姑娘的矫揉造作，正跟未来的丈夫叽叽喳喳地说个没完。在马德兰小姐眼里，自己的未婚夫是世界上最英俊完美的人，其他的一切与之相比都不值一提。

新郎是个举止稍显局促的年轻人，叫做马吕斯，容貌漂亮却拘谨。从姓氏可以看出，他来自美国本地某个曾经显赫一时，如今却已凋零不堪的家族。与珂赛特的家世相比，马吕斯是那种“身世清白”的大学生，循规蹈矩，由清教徒抚养长大，见到姑娘还会习惯性地脸红。此刻，这年轻人正以好奇的眼光打量着婚礼上的宾客，显然对未婚妻家的显赫排场缺乏具体的认识。珂赛特拉着他一一介绍自己的兄弟，语气里有压抑不住的快活。

少顷，马吕斯的目光落在一个站姿挺拔、神情严肃的青年身上，稍显朴素的衣着与旁边的宾客相比有些黯然失色，见到马德兰先生脸上才稍微露出笑容。两人交谈了几句，他便起身离开了。但教父的几个儿子一看到对方便兴奋起来，大声招呼着他去和他们坐在一起。

马吕斯低声问珂赛特这人的身份。

“他呀！他叫弗以伊，城里的工会代表，几年前才和爸爸熟络起来。这个人，别看他说话一副很斯文的样子，行动起来是毫不含糊的。”

“马德兰先生还有工会的朋友？”

“他是巴阿雷找来的，他说弗以伊是个——怎么说？’硬骨头’的人，”小声说出一个哥哥们常用的词儿，珂赛特显得很得意，“他在波兰移民的街区是个名人，因为他敢跟街头黑帮对着干，又敢搞罢工跟警察对着干，只要是和工人有关的事，找他准没错。具体的事情我也不清楚，我只知道，巴阿雷好像救过他，所以他以友谊回报，绝非掺假。”

珂赛特发现，她的未婚夫对周围这群年轻人的经历感到十分惊奇，似乎只有从这一刻起，他才真正意识到自己离他们的世界太远。在这一点上，她和马吕斯的认识倒是一致——从小到大，无论是教父本人或是他的儿子们，都有意地将她隔绝在家族事务之外。马德兰小姐毫不怀疑，婚后的自己会过上富足无忧、公主般的生活，但就像某些从源头起便被拦截干涸的河流一般，生命中有些大门对她而言是永远关闭着的。好在，她不是家族中唯一一个异类。

马吕斯还想开口，却被一阵欢声笑语打断，花园尽头传来熟悉的声音，越来越近，发话的人向着他们这边径直过来了。珂赛特欢喜得几乎想站起来，急不可耐地眺望，远远地看到那一头被揉乱的棕色卷发时，她便已经意识到来者是谁了。

“别这么着急，”公白飞有些好笑地告诫她，“要结婚的人应当稳重一点。”

但不等他的妹妹回答，他自己便已起身，大步向来人走去。马吕斯只来得及看见有个身材高挑的人影轻捷地走来，带起身边的一阵风，随即给了公白飞一个大大的拥抱。几个相熟的姑娘跟在那人后面涌入房间，叽叽喳喳地笑着，定睛一看，都是珂赛特在女校的伙伴们。

“古费拉克先生！”一个姑娘兴奋地喊道。

“古费拉克回来了！”马德兰小姐丢下杯子，欢呼一声。

年轻人把埋在公白飞肩膀里的半边脸露出来，对两人狡黠地一笑。见到这张熟悉的脸，马吕斯也露出了难得的轻松表情。

被称为古费拉克的是个英俊青年，带着一抹法国人特有的玩世不恭的微笑，他是马吕斯大学时期唯一的朋友，也是马德兰先生的教子。这位热情、敏锐、快活的年轻人从小便和教父的儿子们一起长大，彼此之间亲如兄弟。学业结束后，古费拉克把家族事业抛在脑后，一溜烟跑去纽约大都会做记者，不过，他总会隔三差五地回到蒙特勒伊的大宅看望全家人，顺带给马德兰先生带来最新的消息，给珂赛特带来姑娘们喜欢的小玩意儿。正是借着和古费拉克一起出游的契机，她才得以与马吕斯相识的。

“我的兄弟姐妹们，”古费拉克走过去，俯身拥抱了一下马德兰先生，低声问候他，老人也带着慈爱的眼神拍了拍教子的背；他飞快地站起，与巴阿雷、弗以伊和马吕斯握手，又在格朗泰尔的脑袋上顺手敲了敲，“祝你们健康。小珂赛特，’神甫’马吕斯先生，祝你们新婚愉快！人到齐了吗？”

“爸爸，咱们该合影了。”珂赛特轻盈地拉着马德兰先生站起来，“客人要等急了。”

“再等等。”她的父亲说。

“还没到吗？”巴阿雷问格朗泰尔。

“快了。他说他十二点会来。”

“让他们等着。没有他老头子不肯拍照的。我们也不肯。”

意识到自己又一次成了唯一状况之外的人，马吕斯向珂赛特投以求助的目光。

“我知道你要问什么，”珂赛特说，“那是在说我哥哥。”

“他们不是都在这儿了吗？”

“我们家还有一个成员呢。”

“可我从来没听别人提过。”

“因为他有两年没回来了，”一旁听到这番对话的古费拉克笑了，“马德兰家的儿子有一个’平民’，五大家族的人都知道，有人还以为是我——小巴茨尼那混蛋太看扁我了！别看我这样，好歹也是老头子的教子。”

马吕斯的表情变得更加迷惑。

“当然不是我，”古费拉克说，“是安灼拉。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 写着写着才发现，我是不是搞了人生中头一个（伪）骨科……（我出息了！）

不考虑家族背景的话，马德兰先生最小的儿子安灼拉正是那种会让每个新大陆母亲祈祷自己的女儿将来能够与之走入婚姻殿堂的孩子：他沉静、纯洁、行事稳重，丝毫没有沾染上所谓现代人的恶习，总是流露出若有所思的神色，听到轻佻的话时甚至会皱起眉来。那张安提诺乌斯式的俊美面容上还保持着某种介于少年与青年之间、转瞬即逝的神态，一眼看去有如少女。这副希腊人的容貌与格格不入的金发即使在手足兄弟们之间也显得过于惹眼，令好事者一度怀疑他是马德兰先生的私生子。而他长到十七岁仍然没有参与家族事务的事实似乎更加证明了流言的真实性——教父的位子不会传给不名誉的血统。对此，巴阿雷会报以大笑，然后找到胆敢在背后嚼他兄弟舌头的谣言源头，收拾得这帮人再也说不出一个字；公白飞守口如瓶，不置可否；而格朗泰尔则会把所有人所有事都嘲讽一通，然后耸耸肩完事。自然，没人有胆量跟教父本人提这种事。于是，这些流言和马德兰小姐的婚事一样，统统化为了酒后的谈资。

真相如猜想一样，马德兰先生的小儿子安灼拉的确与他的兄弟们没有血缘关系——这段故事成为家族间心照不宣的趣闻，甚少被提起，但每个人都清楚：安灼拉曾是个孤儿院里长大的孩子，无父无母，和其他来路不明的移民后代一样，挤在缺少资金和温情的社会机构里度过在美国最初的日子，此后又因为生病和少年院遣散被丢到街头，自行寻找栖身之处，直到猝不及防地卷进一次事故。

某一天——如果要格朗泰尔给出一个确切的日期，他会说那是斯特拉齐和巴茨尼家族为了争抢下街区斗争得最火热的那段时日，整个漫长的冬天，两大家族控制下的势力范围几乎永无宁日，每天都在消耗掉大量人命。虽然古老的不伤害平民原则仍保持有效，但如果哪个不长眼的倒霉鬼被战火波及——见鬼，他们会耸耸肩，表示那只能算运气不好。于是，在一个夜晚，负责望风的人不见踪影，布鲁克林某间安全屋被丢进了炸弹，和相隔不远的出租公寓一起，瞬间就被热浪炸上了天。卷进大火的除了斯特拉齐家族的干将，还有刚刚在廉价收容公寓里寻得一席之地的几个平民，那其中便有安灼拉。

格朗泰尔鬼使神差地经过那个街区，多年过去，他始终想不起自己走到那里的理由。两大家族战争正酣的当口，在混乱的地盘孤身一人是危险的，即使没被卷入，也有可能被伺机报复的人发现顺手灭口。作为教父的儿子，他们清楚任何流血中都没有偶然。突然的火光将他冲击得步伐不稳，震荡带来的眩晕中，一个人跌跌撞撞地从歪斜的门里冲出来，又倒在地上。格朗泰尔本能地扶起他，发现那是个尚未成年的孩子。当时的安灼拉还不到十二岁，而他也刚满十七，心里还存着点年轻人特有的好奇和尚未丧失的对世界的信心，像火，偶尔会在清醒时闪现一下破碎的微光。正是这仅存的一点光明让他发现了这个金发在黑夜里燃烧的少年——比战火更明亮，像不存在于人世的造物。

格朗泰尔把他拉近，发现这孩子受了伤，身无分文，倔强又警惕。于是他不知哪来的固执，一把抓住少年的手臂走出那条糟糕透顶的小巷，然后带回家。已经没力气抵抗的陌生少年一开始有些吃惊，还带着抗拒，但很快便沉默下来，像是已经看到新的预兆。

但安灼拉不知道，那天被改变的不仅是自己的命运。

自此，安灼拉一直在马德兰先生的家里生活，叫他父亲，与他的儿子兄弟相称，尊重并爱护他们的妹妹。那严肃到近于孤僻的性格曾经一度使公白飞大伤脑筋，也使巴阿雷和古费拉克乐不可支。他回忆起那些时日总忍不住微笑，说安灼拉从小就一本正经得不像个孩子——即使在孤儿院的时候，他就已经开始为挨打的同伴们“主持公道”了。

他们一起长大，其间见证了巴阿雷光荣地被法学院扫地出门，转头就在家里开香槟庆祝；也见证了老头子任命公白飞做正式的家族顾问、格朗泰尔离开美术学院和珂赛特的恋情等种种大事。不过进大学后，安灼拉回家的时间却越发减少，甚至连圣诞节都选择在学校度过，后来，他又一腔热血地跑去参加社会活动，还加入了海军，为此得到了一个不大不小的奖章和一桩永远被几个哥哥们拿来调笑的谈资。无论如何，他远离家族、选择做“平民”已经是不争的事实。对此，马德兰先生从未有什么激烈的反应，只是经常把一句话挂在嘴边，对于其他几个孩子的选择，他也是这么做。

“一个人只能有一种命运，孩子，”教父说，“认识你是谁。”

格朗泰尔曾怀疑，他们的父亲是否在暗示那句古老的神谕，认识你自己。这还真是令人扫兴，他想，因为他早已对自己的不可救药一清二楚。

 

马德兰先生坐在一侧面朝花园的办公室中，这屋子的朝向和家具的摆设是女儿专门为他挑选的，微微蹙眉，心里沉思着什么。打发走几个访客后，他的顾问，年轻的公白飞庄重地在右手的位置端坐，等待着他们的父亲开口。他在婚礼之前选择接见的客人，已经表明了教父对于某些事情的态度，所有未得到会见殊荣的，知道等待自己的将是一个“不”字，通常，这意味着有些更艰难的事要完成。

接下来的这场会面将是不寻常的，因为它的请求人不是别人，正是他们最小的兄弟。公白飞想起巴阿雷说过，安灼拉少见地要在参加婚礼前和老头子“谈一谈”，说是有重要的事情。他大声开着玩笑，认为他们的小弟弟可能看上了某个奥尔良来的法国姑娘，决心放下一切和她远走高飞，因此不得不征求父亲的同意，古费拉克笑得前仰后合，嚷嚷着这种可能性比五大家族一夜之间放下仇恨握手言谈还要小。

无论如何，情况很清楚。安灼拉郑重地向父亲提出了邀请，而他必须应允——他们的兄弟并没有把自己放在一个优先于他人的位置上，他遵照礼节和规矩，面对教父而不是父亲在说话。安灼拉不像兄弟们一样称马德兰先生为“老头子”，而是恭敬而又略带疏远地叫他“父亲”或“先生”，带着某种高卢的古风。格朗泰尔总说安灼拉和老头子相处起来像雅典娜对宙斯——全家也只有他有那个奇怪的想象力。教父对此心知肚明但并不在意，在他很少向外展露却精明无比的头脑里，没人知道那下面的齿轮是如何严丝合缝地运转的，他寡言如隐修士，眼光却锐利如鹰隼。

当安灼拉的身影终于出现在面前时，他感觉阴暗的房间瞬间便被照亮了。公白飞放下心来，以惯常的有力握手表示了一下欢迎。时间在安灼拉身上几乎不发生变化，他已经踏入法定成年年龄，看上去却仍是十七八岁的模样。老头子赞赏地点头，没有说话，目光中有隐约的欣慰。

出乎公白飞意料的是，一起走进屋内的还有两位年轻人：一位是陌生的外乡青年，举止腼腆，目光却坦率无一丝畏惧；另一位则是他们都熟悉的朋友——弗以伊。

安灼拉严肃地站定，目光环视一周，随后开口：“先生，这位是——我的朋友。让·勃鲁维尔。我正是为他而来。”

那年轻人点头，认真地向马德兰先生道上祝福，他的话语带着某种熟悉的口音，令人想起遥远旧大陆的影子。老头子示意他说下去。

从安灼拉的解释中众人得知，这位让·勃鲁维尔来自旧大陆南部，为人正直，却因得罪了当地的黑手党而遭到追杀，家庭分崩离析。于是，这位终日与但丁和埃斯库罗斯为伍的年轻人扔下诗篇，拿起武器，单枪匹马杀入仇人家中，一夜之间解决了首领和他的四个随从，然后连夜搭船离开，辗转到美国重新开始。他原本以为旧日的阴影不会漂洋过海，没料到还是偶然被一同漂泊到新大陆的仇人亲信认出。尽管对方并没有要让·勃鲁维尔的命，但却暴露了他的身份和背着命案的事实。于是年轻的诗人如今无处可去，面临被强制送回欧洲的命运；除了弗以伊和安灼拉，他在本地没有任何人脉，而若要诉诸法律的空子，眼下可以解决这个问题的只有马德兰先生。

公白飞一言不发，心下暗想这年轻人果然是弗以伊的朋友，一模一样地刚烈。

“我可否问一句，这位先生此行也是同样的目的吗？”

马德兰先生望向弗以伊，缓慢地说。这位青年工人与他的儿子们保持着一种不寻常的友谊，却从未开口向他的家族，乃至他本人要求过任何事。

“是的。热安——让·勃鲁维尔是我的朋友，我无法对他的事情坐视不管。”

“弗以伊是个高尚的人，我尊敬他，因此他的朋友也就是我的朋友。他认为这是他自己的事情，不愿求助于任何人。出于尊重，我对他说，请允许我一试，在我可寻求帮助的范围内，”安灼拉顿了顿，语气放缓了些，“如果这件事可以由我自行解决，请相信，我是不会拿私事来打扰您的。”

他将目光再度投向青年，面对着教父，弗以伊的举止有些拘束，但神情同样毫不畏惧。

“先生，我——”

马德兰先生抬起右手，以威严的姿态打断了青年的话：“孩子，你的话我明白。你需要援助，因此按照礼仪来请求我，这很好。我不需要你的报答，我甚至不会向你要求友谊——因为我的孩子已经有幸拥有了它，”他望了望站在一旁的公白飞和安灼拉，“你敬爱我的儿子们，对我已经足够，因此你不需要做什么，我会安排人去做这件事。相应地，比起请求的内容来，我倒是尚有其他的疑问。但这不是你的问题，孩子。我希望的，是和我的儿子谈一谈。”

安灼拉凝视着他，像是预料到了这番反应一般：“我同意，先生。”

见状，公白飞了然地点头，将弗以伊和热安带出办公室，留下老头子和他们的兄弟单独会谈。

“我的孩子，”教父叹息着说，是安灼拉熟悉的语调，于是他知道这一次的谈话不会过于轻松，“你已经二十二岁了。”

“是的，先生。”

“你没有选择家族——这不是一句责备，只是陈述事实。这几年中，我知道你一直在做些其他的事……大学、军队之类的，现在还有那些记者和工人。”

安灼拉愣了一下，然后承认：“这是事实。”

“你从中——学到了什么呢？”马德兰先生和蔼地说，“你得到的足以解答你的疑问吗？”

“不。”

“向家族求援，这符合你的原则吗？”

“……不，”这一次，他的语气比之前柔和了些，“但比起那些来，让·勃鲁维尔的安全更重要。”

“你可以让那个小伙子来找我，原本不必自己出面。这又是为什么？”

“如果我借用了您的权威和力量，但又不亲自承担责任，那么我会看轻我自己。而弗以伊，他也并非由于您的地位才向您的儿子表达友谊。以此来要求他，我认为对他是不公平的。”

“说得好。”老头子语气平静，听不出是嘲讽还是赞赏，“既然我的孩子如此慷慨，那么，为了这次恩惠，他能为我提供什么呢？”

安灼拉微微垂下头，玻璃反射的灰暗日光勾勒出侧脸优美的轮廓，随即眼神变得坚定：

“您可以随意指定，我不会拒绝。”

马德兰先生凝视了他最小也最固执的孩子一会儿，微笑了，恢复了平素那种和蔼而恬静的神情。

“不必担心，孩子，”他说，“我只是心里好奇，想知道我的孩子都在想些什么。你和你的兄弟不同，在没有行动之前，心里便压着太多东西。因此我不愿你早早做出选择……过来。”

他做了个熟悉的手势，安灼拉应允，俯下身拥抱了他的父亲，这通常是一段谈话结束的标志。

“您常说，一个人只能有一种命运。先生，”安灼拉低声回答，“但弗以伊、热安，我的朋友们……他们并不这么想。而我想找出答案。”

一分钟后，安灼拉起身离去，轻轻掩上房门。目送他的身影消失，马德兰先生面色沉郁，陷入了思索，窗外的欢声笑语还在继续。少顷，他摇了摇头，走出办公室，回到那看似毫无阴霾的天伦之乐中。


	3. Chapter 3

 

一个月后，让·勃鲁维尔的问题解决了。一笔款子秘密从大宅的账上转到了隔壁选区与家族交好的议员手中，为的是在即将实施的入籍法案中为马德兰先生的远亲、一个诚实可靠的小伙子买下一个名额。公白飞安排好了一切细节和文书工作，不想却在本地街区负责核查移民案底的警官身上碰了个钉子。于是军师耸耸肩，决定亲自去与他会面。谈判过程正如预料的一般干脆利落：警官勃然大怒，称还没有哪个黄毛小子敢在这样的问题上威胁他，哪怕他的便宜老爹是市长也不行。公白飞心平气和地告别，第二天，态度像是变了个人的警官亲自来到热安和弗以伊在街区共同租住的公寓，忙不迭地解释这是个误会，他自然很愿意维护马德兰先生亲戚的合法居留权利，毕竟美国是个自由的社会，至于有关他身上背着命案的传言，实属误会，无论哪个有教养有脑子的人都不会把安分守己的合法公民和西西里的火拼联系到一起。那警察堆着笑容连连解释，令本就不太擅长与人交流的让·勃鲁维尔自己也好生不自在，满面通红双手乱摆，最后还是弗以伊出面将这个“满口胡话的条子”打发回了警局。两人谁也没有再次登门表达敬意，他们心里已经明白：这份敬意已被收下，只待有朝一日开花结果。

安灼拉对公白飞处理事务的过程似乎有所疑虑，但时机并不允许他多问什么——珂赛特的大喜之日刚过不久，他们的小妹妹便欢天喜地搬出大宅，与自己的丈夫迈入市郊的新爱巢，家中被这对新人的幸福所传染的最后一丝甜腻气息也消散无踪，取而代之的是暗流涌动的开战信号。和以往一样，最先察觉到不祥征兆的是格朗泰尔。尽管古费拉克曾乐观地说，事情到了关口总会解决的，但这一次似乎事与愿违。一切都和那个素未谋面、作风残忍大胆的土耳其人索隆佐有关。可惜，土耳其人希望洽谈毒品生意的提案从一开始就未被教父纳入考虑，这必然引发他背后塔塔基里亚家族的行动。格朗泰尔知道，安灼拉的请求是婚礼当天最后一个被应允的，这意味着原本希望借机向马德兰家族示好的其他人完全扑了个空。但索隆佐身负命案，又因曾参与过对工人的残酷镇压而与弗以伊他们不共戴天，他急需财富与保护，注定不会善罢甘休。果不其然，几天后，公白飞便带回了索隆佐将登门拜访的消息。众人对视一眼，都摇了摇头，知道对方会提出一个更高、但毫无得到赞同指望的价码，而有谁会情愿赴一个注定被羞辱的约呢？

甫一确认土耳其人的来访，巴阿雷便皱着眉头把格朗泰尔叫了出去，暗示了几句安排开战的话，他在这方面是绝对的好手。格朗泰尔叹口气，打发了几个家族里的年轻人寻找睡床垫的地址，明白这一天终于还是来了。

他们都确信，老头子与索隆佐的见面必然不会愉快，对方看中了家族背后的政治势力和财力，却提出了一桩会挑战马德兰先生底线的要求。在这个问题上，无论赞同或拒绝，整个家族都将面临颠覆性的变化——前者带来耻辱，后者带来战争。不，即使不像全能的顾问一般，格朗泰尔也清楚老头子脸上会露出的表情：温和、礼貌但坚决，甚至连他的用词都一清二楚。马德兰先生会说，我答应这次见面是由于尊重你和塔塔基里亚家族，也想看看你为何认为我配得上你的慷慨，但这是一项不道德的生意，此桩提案我无法同意。尊驾大可以去寻求别的庇护，马德兰家族不会阻止，愿上帝保佑你。然后土耳其人不动声色地离开，大战打响。算起来，从上一次由斯特拉齐和巴茨尼家族主导的混战起，马德兰家族的成年男子便几乎在同一时间拿起了枪，投身于守卫父亲和扫平障碍的职责中。短短几年间，他们便像年轻的拿破仑般初露锋芒，展现出指挥战争的天赋。巴茨尼家族的首领曾对心腹说过，马德兰的儿子比他们的父亲都“有种”，言下之意格朗泰尔很清楚：他们虽勇于战斗，有时却不免缺乏理智，这对年轻人来说将是致命的，毕竟在地下世界，男子从十六岁起生命的价格便已经被暗中标好了。

风暴将至，他会战斗。然后呢？或许在某一次混战中吃上一梭子枪子，干脆利落地丢掉性命；或许家族不会输，甚至还能吃掉些地盘，老头子和公白飞继续安排在滨海蒙特勒伊和纽约的生意，说不定分到个闲职给他做做，打理赌场或酒店；又或许他们根本活不下来，不得不屈从其余的家族势力，从此销声匿迹——无论哪一种未来，似乎都比眼下这种浑浑噩噩、病态畸形、软弱屈就的状态好些。唯一能从中全身而退的只有珂赛特与安灼拉，地狱血流成河，他们不必在场，也不应在场。这仅剩的两个纯洁灵魂将作为家族秘密罪恶的保管人活下去——即使这样也比让他们参与进去要好。他一想到安灼拉有朝一日会卷入家族的真相、剥开这座大宅被亲情掩盖的外表，发现其下掩藏的血迹，以那种庄严贞静的目光打量自己的灵魂，就觉得在那之前还是不声不响地死在巷子里比较好。

不，或者说安灼拉回来了，重新在他们的生命中占有一席之地，这件事情本身就已经足够成为醉生梦死的理由。多么容易，只因为他的存在，因为是安灼拉。

一阵灼痛传来，他的手指下意识地一抖，烟烧尽了。格朗泰尔从这种清醒的醉态中回味过来，发出一阵苦笑，像是为自己仅存的羞耻而感到莫名。

电话急促地响起，他把烟蒂顺手丢开，拿起话筒，对面传来巴阿雷的声音。

“赶快回家，”巴阿雷的音调不高，语气严峻，“我担心出事了。”

 

 

圣诞节当天下午，公白飞正在滨海蒙特勒伊市区的办公室处理一些最后的工作，顺带理清自己的思路，即使头脑锐利如他，在几十个小时连续不停的运转负荷下也显得有些力不从心。珂赛特刚意犹未尽地挂了电话，汇报自己回家看望父亲的时间，顺带叽叽喳喳了一番幸福生活的感想和对每个哥哥的想念，中间还夹杂着马吕斯偶尔插进来的几句问候。平心而言，他们对这个妹夫都感到满意，尽管事实如马德兰先生一眼便看出的那样，他的女婿在家族未来的规划中几乎使不上任何力气。他曾试探性地问过父亲，是否要引导这年轻人加入家族产业，得到的是斩钉截铁的拒绝，马吕斯本人为此甚至还沮丧了一段时间。他有颗建立功业的心，公白飞想，可惜缺乏丹东式的勇气，而对于眼下的境遇而言，犹豫不决并非一个好的选项。

他叹口气，将思绪移到更加紧迫的问题上来——距索隆佐遭到教父的第二次拒绝已过去两周，期间，土耳其人似乎表现得风平浪静，但他们并未放松警惕，巴阿雷暗中将老头子的保镖都增加了一批。十年以来，还从未有人敢挑战马德兰家族与家族的权势，而索隆佐的大胆与贪婪是一个不祥的信号。他们都知道土耳其人背后的担保是塔塔基里亚家族，但谁能担保没有其他心怀叵测的家族参与其中，等待着将他们一网打尽？他们内部是否存在着不忠之人，早早向对手出卖了情报？在这个问题上，马德兰先生无论赞同或拒绝，都将引起风暴般的连锁反应，一向敏锐的预感告诉他，最猛烈的一波即将袭来了。

此外，其他人的反应也令人不得不担心。大战临近，格朗泰尔对酒精的依赖却变得越发无度，甚至到了在白天酩酊大醉的地步。物资短缺，他倒也不挑剔，乐于用廉价葡萄酒和自酿烧酒的残渣一起把自己溺死杯中，仿佛要与冥冥之中的什么存在攀比疯狂的速度。常人称之为堕落的东西，他称之为欣快。尽管格朗泰尔总夸口自己能在喝得走不动路的情况下准确无误地开枪，但他们都很清楚，这远非问题的重点。公白飞很清楚，这一定与珂赛特婚礼上发生的事有关，尽管细节并非确凿无疑。

他匆匆完成最后一项工作，拿起电话给古费拉克留了言，让这个大忙人从报社尽快赶回，随即一边思考，一边向车库方向走去。这时，有人悄无声息地接近了他，不容分说地将去路拦住。

公白飞猛地抬头，一阵惊讶袭来，那是索隆佐。

“上车。”土耳其人抓住他的胳膊，声音不大却透着冷酷，“按我说的做。”

被称为军师的青年抽出手，并没有恼怒，甚至是温和地笑了笑：“要谈生意的话，请在上班时间来找我。”

他看到索隆佐暗暗做了个手势，身后全副武装的两个男人走上前来，公白飞几乎是下意识地摸向自己的枪。他快了一步，顷刻，枪口准确地对准了土耳其人的眉心，于此同时，两把相同的枪不容分说地顶在他的后脑上。

“放轻松，年轻人，”土耳其人颇有些欣赏地看着对方，皮笑肉不笑地说，“你没有胜算。你看，我甚至都没拿武器对准你，若我想杀你的话，你早已经死了。”

“但我想，您应该也不是好心护送我回去过圣诞节的。”他冷冷地回答。

“上车，”索隆佐再次做了个请的手势，“就像你父亲常说的，这无关恩怨，只是生意。”

 

 

四点三刻，马德兰先生从市里赶回家中，接到女儿来访的消息后，他心情难得地不错。平素深居简出、在个人生活上极端简朴的他，此时也颇有些感受到了身旁的节日气氛。安灼拉在门口等着他，他提前半天从大学校园返回，径直来找父亲，准备等他工作结束后一起回到家中，这对老马德兰而言是另一桩惊喜。办公室距离大宅仅有半小时车程，他遣散了巴阿雷安排的保镖，不希望有人打扰自己与儿子相处的平静时光。

看到父亲熟悉的身影，安灼拉点了点头，挽住他的手臂一起走向车旁。再次找回彼此的联系，两人的动作都有些犹豫，像墓碑上一对被放逐很久忽然又重新接合的石头天使。在教父的所有孩子里，很神奇地，唯有这个毫无血脉联系的儿子最像他，不仅在于那种战士般高度自律的举止，还因为他们都拥有一种甘于静默而疏于柔情的性格，不同的是，一个因为孤独，另一个却是因为高傲。

与常人的想象不同，马德兰先生不同于早婚的西西里人，劳碌半生，却未曾有过伴侣，这使他养成了沉郁而孤僻的性格。他唯一的亲人是自己孀居的姐姐，她把他照料成人，却未来得及等自己的子女报答抚养之恩便早逝了。于是，他拼了命地去履行自己身为监护人的责任，几乎有些过头。过了几年，马德兰先生带着四个孩子踏上了取道北意大利前往法国的路，几番辗转后又到了新大陆，他们当中最大的十一岁，最小的还不到两岁。后来，格朗泰尔又带回了安灼拉。这群由单身汉和孤儿为了求生而聚集在一起的概念，如今开枝散叶，构成了那个众人口中有些神圣的词儿——“家族”。

初冬天光黯淡，两人行至街上，他吩咐儿子到最近的报亭为自己买一份今日的晚报，安灼拉点了点头，走向摊主。马德兰先生靠在车旁，漫不经心地用目光扫视步履匆匆的人流和橱窗的圣诞装饰。就在余光瞥到两个陌生男人绕过拐角出现时，他忽然意识到了即将发生的事情。

两个男人的举止很专业，身穿黑色长大衣，垂下帽檐以防被人记住长相，马德兰本能地低下头，准备躲进自己的座驾，但动作终究比子弹慢了一步。

一声沉闷的声响，枪手射击，第一发子弹擦着他身旁落空，接下来的一颗击中老人的背，意外地并没有多大的痛楚，仅仅像被榔头击中一般，沉重得动弹不得。他想张口呼唤儿子的名字，让他赶快逃离此地，但第三颗子弹已经不允许他发出声音。马德兰先生的身体滑入路旁的排水沟，他失去了知觉。

安灼拉听到两声枪响，警觉地转身向车旁跑去，那景象令他终身难忘：父亲面朝下伏在路旁，身旁发黑的血已经汇成湖泊。一名杀手朝着他前来的方向再次举起了枪，无疑是得到了灭口的指令。一股并非悲痛也非恐惧的冰冷攫住了他的心，是愤怒。

这个看上去刚过十七岁的青年做出的举动令他们始料未及：像是在比拼速度般地，他径直朝拿枪口对准自己的人扑了过去，对方被这种自杀式行为震慑了一下，犹豫了半秒，一颗子弹擦着青年耀眼的金发飞过，嵌进了铺路石。就在枪手准备下一发射击时，青年的前臂已经准确无误地砸上了他的头颅，突如其来的冲击力让他仰面朝天摔倒在地，枪从手里滑落出去。

安灼拉环视四周，朝着身旁几个已经惊叫起来的路人命令道：“报警！”

还未等人群反应过来，另一个杀手已经意识到了马德兰的儿子没带枪的事实。他飞快地绕过躺在地上的同伴，调转枪口，冷静地准备射击。但另一声枪响在他耳旁炸开，杀手的低檐帽子飞到半空，身体擦着路旁的消防柱石倒了下去，他的肩膀被击中了。

枪声来自人群中一个衣着破旧的年轻人，他跳下人行道，敏捷地帮安灼拉将马德兰的身体抬起。安灼拉吃惊地抬头，发现这突如其来的援兵有着一张他再熟悉不过的面容：是让·勃鲁维尔。

一团忙乱中，一辆黑色轿车从街角呼啸而过，险些撞飞一群路人，两个杀手匆匆跳了上去，消失了。几乎是同时，街上响起了警笛和救护车刺耳的声音。


End file.
